FiftyShades Meet Crossfire!
by fiftyshadesaddict
Summary: Ana has left Christian after the incident with the belt. Ana's terribly upset; little does she know so is Christian. When Ana gets the opportunity of a life time thrown at her, she grasps it with both hands. Nuclear fifty alert, when Christian finds out that Ana has upped her life to New York. But wait.. Who is that following Ana into the elevator.. only the hot Gideon Cross
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the characters, just the story. All characters belong to E. . Reviews or personal messages, positive or negative welcome. This is my first fanfiction and i would appreciate your honest thoughts and opinions. Am open to suggestions as have no idea where i plan to take this story, just some ideas i wish to include.

Ana's POV

It is now Sunday evening. It has been two awful days since i walked out of Escala, walked out on Christian. I haven't eaten and i haven't gotten any sleep either. I miss him. I miss him terribly. But, i am not enough for him. Never have been, never will be. And to think all that could have been avoided if that god forsaken bitch troll, Mrs Robinson, had not got her claws into him when he was already so damaged. We might have been able to establish a normal relationship.

Urgh! Why do i keep on doing this to myself! I have to forget about him and move on with my life! I need to get myself ready for work and hopefully tonight sleep will evade my senses. Not once have i been able to have some sleep without dreaming of those stunningly beautiful grey eyes and the feel of his dark copper hair and long skilled fingers. The way those same fingers had felt when they...AHH! My inner goddess might still be on cloud nine but my self- conscious and i are still in utter hell! It is really simple. I love him, always have always will, it's just a shame the feeling isn't mutual.

I should really eat something but i am too emotionally wired to even contemplate going out to buy food to cook with right now. All i want to do is get ready for work and have a relaxing bath without thoughts of Christian. The fifty shades of fucked up stubborn ass that i happen to love!

I make my way to the bathroom and turn on the faucet and begin to take off my clothes whilst throwing them into the corner of the room. As i sink slowly into the water my thoughts travel to the bath that Christian and I recently shared in Georgia. Oh, what i would give to be back there right now in his arms. I close my eyes, and allow my imagination to create the illusion me and Christian are happy, together and in love with each other. That image alone has my heart beating faster. I'm snapped back to reality when i hear a clear loud knock on the front door.

I climb out of the bath and throw on a robe, which happen to be conveniently hanging on the back of the bathroom door. My breathing has become almost non-existent and i approach the door; in fear of who may be behind it. I begin to walk back to my bedroom when the knocking has subsided. I feel dizzy and light headed but that's probably because i have not eaten or had any proper sleep recently. I pull out a pair of sweatpants and a camisole and flop on to my bed. I give a big sigh as i close my eyes and try to pull my thought back together. Why did i have to do that interview? Why did he have to be at my graduation? Why did he have to be so sexy and utterly illegally gorgeous? And why did he have to make me fall in love with him?

I pull back the duvet and curl up on my side and try to get some semblance of sleep. Even thirty minutes would suffice this terrible headache i have through lack of sleep. I take one last glance at the clock on my bedside table. Ugf.. 11:37pm. Well, let's pray to god i can miraculously fall under the spell of innocent and calming dreams...


	2. Chapter 2

I own none of the characters, just the story. All characters belong to E. L. James. Reviews or personal messages, positive or negative welcome. This is my first fanfiction and i would appreciate your honest thoughts and opinions. Am open to suggestions as have no idea where i plan to take this story, just some ideas i wish to include.

Ana's POV

I wake up feeling stiff and worn out. I dread to look in the mirror. The sun is beginning to make a slight appearance through my curtains. Well at least i got some sleep last night. Some, being the operative word in that sentence. Just a shame those innocent and calming dreams didn't come to me as easily as i had hoped. But i must admit that the dream i had last night wasn't entirely unpleasant. I had a flash back to when Christian and I was in Georgia gliding. I can't help but smile every time i think of that memory. _**Memory! Exactly Steele, repeat those words. MEMORY! Hey, it was nice while it lasted. Hell it was fucking fantastic while it lasted but you walked out because you're a stubborn ass!**_

Oh Damn It! Why the hell did my sub-conscious have to make reappearance now? The last thing i need right now is a reminder of Christian's face while the elevator doors closed on my first day at work. If i could turn back time.._**Stop right there! You can't turn back time because you had one chance and you fucked up remember? Besides you can't even rectify it now can you..Contract states if you walked, there is no way back! **_The joys of having a sub-conscious. This day is going to be so much fun.

I think I'll have a quick shower to wake myself up, some tea and get ready for work. As i enter the bathroom and pass the mirror, i notice how much weight i have lost. My face looks thinner and my blue eyes stand out more then they use to. Fuck me! Fuck my life, seriously fuck it! _**I wish someone would fuck you because I can't believe you threw the Greek God away.**_ Oh fucking brilliant. Now i have my inner goddess competing with me as well. I still can't believe myself that i summoned the will power and courage to actually walk away from Christian. The pained expression he wore when i left will forever my embedded into my mind. I really messed up this time. I really well and truly messed things up.

Wait a minute! He is the one who hit me with a belt. That bastard hit me with a belt. That fucking son-of-a-harlot-bastard hit me with a fucking belt! Why the hell am I feeling so guilty? I get hit with a belt trying to please the man i love and I feel guilty. No way. No way in mother fucking hell am i going to let this get the better of me. He was my first sexual partner and my first love; that's the only reason i feel so hurt right now. Well no more of this fucking sitting around waiting for the pain to diminish. I need to show the world that Anastasia Rose Steele is back and any dickless asshole that gets in my way is going to be fucking sorry they ever crossed my path!_** Woah! Calm down there Steele! What's with all the swearing this morning? It's going to be tough. So hurry up get in that shower so we can get ready and kick Seattle's backside!**_

I decide to use Kate's shampoo, because it smells nice and give that extra shine. I shave my legs and underarms and hop out of the shower and place a towel around my body and a smaller one around my hair like a turban. I walk into Kate's room and gather all the things i may need and head back to my room. I throw the items on my bed and grab the moisturizer and apply it on my legs, arms, torso and neck. I then grab Kate's special facial moisturizer that you use as a base for make-up to make it last longer. I apply it evenly across my skin. I then grab her M.A.C foundation and M.A.C application brush and apply the foundation on my face. I then use her mascara and apply it generously on my top and bottom lashes giving my eyes the wow factor. I then take the M.A.C bronzer/blush and apply it to my cheek bones. I need to really invest in some decent make-up. Need to find the perfect lip gloss. Finally settling on the clear lip gloss, even though I'm not an expert on make-up i know i look damn good.

After i have put on deodorant, i place on a robe and head into the kitchen. I make myself a cup of tea seeing as my diet over the past couple days have been based completely upon tea and lattes. I take my tea over to the window and look out over Seattle and i wonder what Christian is up to at this present minute in time. I finish my tea and walk back to my room and continue with getting ready. I am borrowing Kate's black mid-length dress. It is perfect for work because it's not too short to be indecent, but not too long so you can't see my legs. The dress falls just above my knees. Fortunately i have killer legs. And i intend to match them with some killer heels. I borrow Kate's red Christian Louboutin's. I then use a red purse to match. I really do want to look and feel sexy today. So, i add natural colour stockings with garter belts. Now i know i look hot, seeing as i am also wearing black and red lacy bra and panties.

I went out the day i left Christian and purchased a new cell phone. I couldn't use the one he got me because i left that with him, but i also would like an updated cell which is better than my old one. I purchased a crystal white blackberry torch. Although the phone put me back $800, it was worth it. It has all the accessories such as e-mail that i would need for work. I also got myself a new laptop. Still recovering from the shock, the laptop i got, MacBook Pro in white accompanied by the blackberry, put me back $3000. I don't know what possessed me, but i really wanted to do this by myself. Although the cell and laptop was brought on an impulse i am happy i done it. Both are connected to my work and personal e-mail accounts and everything i want is downloaded including Skype to contact my mom, word processors and other items which i need for work.

Matching my outfit, i place diamond stud earrings in, which my mother brought me for my 19th Birthday. They are small but elegant and match my look completely. Also, i add the small diamond pendant necklace that came with the earrings. I place my phone, keys and money in my purse; i then put on some of my perfume, Jimmy Choo, i don't generally put on perfume but i've had this about a month and never used it, and it does smell amazing!. At first i thought this look would be too clubby, but because the dress is black and clings to me like a second skin, i look hot but also business like seeing as it falls at the appropriate length. Everyone wears heels these days and this black dress with the red Louboutin's look sexy but sophisticated.

Kate knows the trouble i have with my wayward hair. So a few months back, when we lived in Portland, before i met Chri..FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! Why did i have to think of him again? _**Maybe because you still love him and are pissed at leaving him. **_As i was saying, before we moved to Seattle, Kate brought me a pair of hair straightners, GHD, and they are amazing. I just never found the time or could be bothered to sit and straighten it. But, i had an hour to kill before work, and i do want to look professional, not that i just stepped out of high school. When i was on my impulse buying streak on that Friday i left him, i didn't just buy a new cellphone and laptop, i also brought a white audit tt. I cashed the check Christian gave me and brought out of frustration for the entire situation. Not to mention getting my hair cut, plus getting my nails manicure and eye brows threaded. I look incredible, apart from being that bit thinner, but i like it. I look hotter with the weight gone. I have the perfect image now. I am well groomed, have the newest items such as cell, laptop and car. I look hot but i don't know how i manage to look business like but i really do. The dress is really business but the shoes are which give it the edge. I never thought i would care about my appearance, but i need to look good to get somewhere and be taken seriously.

I have made plans after work today with Jose. He said he was going to drive up to spend a couple of weeks with me while Kate is in Barbados. I briefly spoke with Kate and she told me that her and Ethan are spending an extra 2 weeks in Barbados on top of the already 2 weeks they are spending there. A whole month without Kate! When i told her about me and Christian, she told me to borrow her bunny pjs and cuddle up on the sofa. Not going to happen, Kavanagh. I place my red electric looking lip gloss in my purse for later when i meet Jose. I pick up my purse and head out to work.


	3. Chapter 3

I own none of the characters, just the story. All characters belong to E. L. James. Reviews or personal messages, positive or negative welcome. This is my first fan fiction and i would appreciate your honest thoughts and opinions. Am open to suggestions as have no idea where i plan to take this story, just some ideas i wish to include.

Grace, Carrick, Mia and Elliot haven't met Anastasia or met her before in this fan fiction. Elliot has heard of her through Kate, but never met her!

**Christian's POV**

She left, she really left! She loves me, she really loves me! When she told me, my heart instantly warmed but my expression was horrified. It was shock, pure shock. How could anyone love me? When those elevator doors closed so did i. I broke down on my knees a cried. I Christian Grey cried! I never cry. What has this girl done to me?

It was even more embarrassing when my family turned up. When Taylor was taken Anastasia home, they came up and found me on the floor in the foyer crying.

**3 Days Prior**

"_Christian?" my mother's breathless whisper sounded me ears._

"_S-Sh-She left me mom. She left me alone. All alone. I don't know what to do. I want her back and i want her now. I have all this money but the one thing i want i can't have. I ruined it. I never should have pursued her. I knew i would hurt her" i eventually manage to stutter out the words. Oh God, i just told my family about Anastasia. They don't know anything about how much she means to me or anything._

"_who left you son?" great, my Dad's curiosity is now peeked. I have my am sat against the wall, with my knees bent up and my arms hugging around them with my head buried in my knees so they can't see me. I slowly look up at my family. I see the shocked expressions of Grace, Carrick, Elliot and Mia. They all gasp when they see i have been crying. They have never seen me cry ever._

"_Anastasia. Anastasia, left me." I reply to their unasked question._

"_Who's Anastasia, Christian?" Asks Elliot. I can hear mom say to Carrick if they should get John here. I have been putting up a facade of a closed off son. Well no more. I need to open up._

"_The girl I'm hopelessly, utterly, annoyingly in love with" Silence. Just silence. _

"_Love?..Girl?.."Mia stammers out a barely audible response. _

_I stand up and nod my head inside to motion them to follow. Like little lap dogs desperate to find out what's wrong with me they follow me into the Great Room as Anastasia calls it. They all sit on the sofa while i go and get a glass of wine, and sit on the sofa next to my mom. _

"_Christian, you look like you're going through a bad time, but it's also a bad time in the day to be drinking, don't you think?" My mother's inner Doctor coming out._

"_Mother, when i tell you this, you're probably going to want to join me. So can you lecture me after i tell you, please?" That sounded more like me telling her, not asking her. _

"_Very well Son, so you mentioned a girl named Anastasia. You're just generally so closed off from any idea of a relationship we didn't have any idea you was even interested in someone" My mother replies cautiously. My family have learnt to tip-toe round me after all these years. You could tell her reply was trying not to make me uncomfortable. I'm done hiding. They need to know. It can't possibly be helpful to me or healthy keeping these emotions bottled up._

"_Can you lot bear with me, this isn't easy, easy at all" I ask. They all look sympathetic and to be honest still in shock. Just as i ask this Taylor enters. My sigh when i realise Ana is not with him. He gives me a look, probably not wanting to mention Ana in front of me family._

"_Go on Taylor" I tell him. He stands there a second then resumes what he intended to say._

"_Sir, you asked me to report to you when Miss Steele was in her apartment safely" _

_Taylor professionally informs me._

"_Yes, thankyou. Umm..Taylor?" I shyly add at the end._

"_Yes Mr Grey?" Taylor looks at me apologetically._

"_Was she..umm, god this is so fucking hard." I talk to myself more than anyone else in the room._

"_Mr Grey, Miss Steele was beside herself" answering my muffled up question. He continues "She cried the entire was home. She wasn't breathing properly and i had to pull over and calm her down otherwise i would be at the hospital right now. She stepped out of the car on to the sidewalk to get some air and calm down and she broke down on the floor on her knees crying". I have never seen Taylor look so sad. I really fucked this up didn't I._

"_She, She, She cried" I manage to say through the tears that are streaming down my cheeks like a waterfall._

"_Yes sir, she cried so much, I'm afraid i also started crying" Taylor says sheepishly. Jesus, she really had an effect on everyone she came into contact with. Even my staff._

"_Did she say anything else?" I nervously ask. Taylor takes a deep breath and tries to control his emotions. Gail walks over to him and puts her arms around his waist, while he cries. Jason Taylor is crying. God, what did she say? "Jason" i urge him. Now my tears a free falling. There is no concealing these tears if i tried. Gail is crying now to. I turn to look at my family and they look between me, Gail and Taylor in utter shock._

"_Christian," it doesn't bother me, he is using my first name. I actually prefer this normality when I'm at home, " when she was on the floor she cried and said sorry. I asked her why she was apologising and she said for leaving. She carried on saying she loved you with all her heart and she can't believe she left. But she was glad she did because you didn't even attempt to stop her. You only told her once that you didn't want her to go. And if you wanted her to stay you would not have rang me to take her home. Sir, i am really worried about Anastasia. She is not in a good place right now. I don't think the shock has had time to wear off"._

_That's it. I'm on my knees on the floor crying hysterically. At the moment I'm grateful for my family being her. My mother and sister on my left trying to calm me down. And my dad and brother on my right trying to understand what has gone on and getting me up. "Fuck! I'm so fucking fucking fucking stupid! Why did i have to fucking do it! I knew it was too hard for her. I done it anyway didn't i. I'm no better than that bitch!" I know all my family are concerned but i am going to do something i never thought i would do in a million years. _

"_That bitch? Christian, you're scaring me now. Please stop it" Mia is also crying at seeing me in this state. Taylor comes over and helps me up on the couch. "Sir i think you need to be honest here with yourself, before you tell your family". I straight away understand what he means. Elena! Elena fucking Lincoln. This is all her doing. She told me love is for fools and that is never works for anyone. Well tough shit! It may be for fools, but then that makes me the biggest fucking fool going because i love that girl. I'm just too much of a coward to say it. Correction, WAS, too much of a coward. I need to tell her. Sooner rather than later._

_It's suddenly dawning on me, what Elena did to me. When i inflicted the pain on Anastasia is physically hurt not just Ana, but me. When she turned around and her beautiful face was drenched with tears. I knew i had hurt her more emotionally than physically. I felt instantly remorseful. I felt sick to my stomach that i had caused so much pain on the one i love. But, when Elena hurt me, she got kicks out of it. She liked it. And although at the time i genuinely believed i needed it and i did consent, she hit me with a belt and liked it. She didn't care she hurt a 15 year old boy. She liked it. She fucking liked hitting a 15 year old boy. She is sick. I know the BDSM lifestyle is like that, but not to a 15 year old boy. How could she? Too a 15 year old boy? It wouldn't matter much if i was a legally consenting adult but 15!_

_I finally understand what Anastasia means about her. I have also just come to terms with the being finally honest with myself. Now it's time to be honest to my family... _


	4. Chapter 4

I own none of the characters, just the story. All characters belong to E. L. James. Reviews or personal messages, positive or negative welcome. This is my first fan fiction and i would appreciate your honest thoughts and opinions. Am open to suggestions as have no idea where i plan to take this story, just some ideas i wish to include.

**Grace's POV**

Emotionally broken is the only way i can explain my little boy. When he broke down on the floor crying the other day and started cursing himself. I knew this was more serious than just a random girl. She must be well and truly embedded on his heart. When he finally calmed down enough to talk, he asked if he could come over today and explain. Of course we all agreed, but of course we were also worried. We have never seen Christian like this ever! Carrick and I stand outside on the front porch waiting for our youngest son to arrive. I just pray to god whatever this is, can be easily solved, because i can't stand to see any of my children in this much pain.

"Carrick, do you have any idea what could of happened with this Anastasia girl? I'm really concerned about him" I voice my question to Carrick.

"No Grace, I have no clue whatsoever. I'm just as worried. To see our little boy look like that. Do you think he will actually show up?" Carrick replies. Just as i go to answer, Christian's car pulls into the driveway. As he steps out, he looks just as handsome as ever; expect instead of having no emotion on his face, he is sad. Really sad. Christian walks up, and takes me completely by surprise by pulling me into a fierce hug. For the first couple of seconds I'm obviously shocked. Christian has never shown this much affection towards me. But not after a second thought do i wrap my arms around my boy. I squeeze him to me as hard as i can. When he releases me, we all walk into the family room. I, Carrick, Elliot and Mia all look at Christian waiting for him to start speaking.

"Christian?" I cautiously probe my son to talk to me.

"I hope you are all prepared, because i'm saying this in one, without disruption or i will leave and not tell you anything else okay?" Christian states. We all nod our agreement.

"A young lady called Miss Kavanagh was supposed to come and interview me for the WSU School Paper. After months of her badgering my PR team i finally relented. However, Miss Kavanagh was ill on the day of the interview and sent her roommate Anastasia Steele. I was sat in my office silently cursing this pathetic interview i had to do, and next thing i know this beautiful woman fell in to my office. Literally, fell. She tripped and went flying on to her knees. I ran to her and helped her up. When i took her hand i felt.. I felt electricity. Not electric shock electricity but a vibe a connection. I instantly wanted her. When she looked at me, she had these amazing blue eyes. I could get lost in them forever. Well, during the interview, she asked me if i was gay. She looked absolutely mortified. It turns out they weren't her questions; they were Miss Kavanagh's questions. Well i got a background check on her, found out where she works and i went there. We ended up doing a photo shoot in the Heathman for the paper. She went out a week later after she graduated, got drunk and called me demanding to know why i brought her $14,000 dollar 1st edition books. I tracked her cell and some guy was forcing himself on her, and she passed out. I took her to my hotel. And to cut a long story short, i hit her with a belt 6 times and she left me".

Speechless! Utterly speechless! I look to Carrick who looks just as shocked as me. I look at Elliot and Mia and they just stare dumbfounded at me. When my gaze finally falls upon my baby boy again i see the floodgates open and the tears fall heavily down his handsome face. As my motherly instincts kick in, i throw myself onto my knees in front of Christian and take his hands in mine.

"Christian, baby boy, please stop crying. We had no idea that you were seeing someone let alone were in love with her." I try to make sense of the situation in my head. Elliot and Carrick walk over and sit either side of him comforting him while i stand and hold Mia while i cry.

"OMG" Mia screams. Everybody look at her dumbfounded.

"Mia, Jesus Christ what is wrong?" Elliot shouts

"Christian Grey, you complete and fucking asshole" Mia continues her rant.

"Mia Grey, close your mouth. While you're under our roof it is our rules! NO SWEARING! Can't you see that your brother is upset over this young lady? Show some compassion." Carrick scolds her. However, i notice that Christian look like he may know what is about to be said by Mia.

"CHRISTIAN, YOU'RE MY BIG BROTHER! I LOOK UP TO YOU! HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO THAT POOR GIRL! NO WONDER SHE FUCKING LEFT YOU, YOU POMPOUS BASTARD! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! WHAT EVER POSSESSED YOU, YOU MALICIOUS FUCKER!" Mia is on full outrage mode.

"She asked me to. She wanted it. She.." Christian attempts to defend himself.

"SHE ASKED YOU TO! SHE WANTED YOU TO! I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS IF SHE ASKED YOU TO OR WANTED YOU TO! DID SHE CRY? DID SHE ENJOY IT? DID SHE DO IT ONLY TO PLEASE YOU? EXACTLY! THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! SO DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND DEFEND YOURSELF!" Mia retaliates.

"OKAY, ENOUGH!" Carrick snaps. "What the hell are you going on about Mia?"

"Didn't any of you hear what he said? He said _"And to cut a long story short, i hit her with a belt 6 times and she left me"._ "HE HIT HER WITH A FUCKING BELT, SIX TIMES AND SHE LEFT HIM!". Everyone falls silent apart from the sound of Mia's ragged breathing.

"I haven't finished my story yet Mia, so would you do me the honour of being quiet and listening for once!" Christian snaps. Everyone is absolutely horrified with this new revelation that Christian hit this girl with a belt. My Son, hit a girl with a fucking belt! The rage is beginning to boil! How could he inflict pain upon someone after his childhood? Nevertheless, I'll let him continue. "Do you all remember when i was 15...?"

**Christian's POV**

After a long, long, long, long conversation, my family know everything! And i mean everything! The BDSM, Elena, my childhood, Ana, everything! There was shouting, there was crying and the worst bit..the silence! Everyone was quiet while it sank in. I sit on the stool at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee! I don't think drinking would be wise right now! My family were angry that I never told them about Elena when i was younger. But after a huge confrontation they all understand and are sympathetic to my situation.

After a shit day at work, i just wanted to relax, but no i can't do that can i. My family insisted that we do a little detective work on Ana. They want to know what she looks like in person. So we are taking the SUV and following her from work. It's a good thing there are two seats in the front, three in the middle and in the very back there are three extra seats that fold out. Going to need it with all the people coming tonight. There shall be Me, Mum, Dad, Mia, Elliot, Taylor and the new security Sawyer.

"So, bro are you ready to go get your girl?" Elliot teases me.

"Fuck Off Elliot! I am constantly worried about her. How is she feeling? Does she miss me? Does she still love me? Is she eating? She better be eating otherwise I will never let her hear the end of it!"

We all make our way down to the car with Mum, Dad and Mia riding in the boot of the car on the pull out chairs. Elliot and I are sat in the middle and Taylor and Sawyer are sat in the front. Everyone is excited to see if i can get Ana back. As we navigate our way through the Seattle traffic, my thoughts stray to Ana. How would she react seeing me again? The last time I saw her she told me she loved me; i've always loved her, from the moment i met her, and i always knew that but i have always been too scared to say that to her and i am finally ready. Question is, will she still love me? My thoughts are stopped by Taylor's voice echoing through my ears.

"Sir, we're here, Miss Steele should be finishing soon seeing as we got stuck in rush hour traffic" Everybody squealed with excitement, even my Dad, Taylor and Elliot. I glance around at everyone and i take a deep breath. As i turn to the door handle, i stop and gasp loudly. Everyone is quiet and staring at me. Elliot follows my train of sight and whistles.

"Damn bro, I don't think this Anastasia girl can live up to that. No wonder she caught your eye". I turn and scowl at him.

"Elliot, that IS ANASTASIA! I turn back in her direction "WHY THE FUCK IS SHE DRESSED IN A BLACK MINI DRESS AND FUCKING STILLETOS!"


	5. Chapter 5

I own none of the characters, just the story. All characters belong to E. L. James. Reviews or personal messages, positive or negative welcome. This is my first fan fiction and i would appreciate your honest thoughts and opinions. Am open to suggestions as have no idea where i plan to take this story, just some ideas i wish to include.

Yes, i know Gideon is suppose to meet Ana in a elevator in New York, but when Ana goes to New York, she will bump into Gideon in the elevator and things will..Let's just say interesting.

**Christian's POV**

Rage. Pure rage. An all consuming rage pulses through my veins. Damn she looks so hot. But why is she dressed like that? Is she going on a date? I don't fucking think so!

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... STILL NOT FUCKING CALM!

"Bro, calm down. Just take time to think. However, if you really want her back, i would jump out now because looks like she has a couple more admirers than you would like her to have" Elliot informs me.

When i return my gaze over to Anastasia, men are literally drooling at her. How can something so business like, radiate such a high sex appeal? Dear god, heart coronary! She walks left down the street.

"Sir, by the looks of it, she is heading for the parking garage" Taylors answers my unspoken question.

"Follow her"

Please say she is going straight home. I can't take anymore of this. She looks so fucking hot! I miss her. I miss her so much. I miss her so much is kills me to think about her with anyone else. I should have told her i loved her as soon as i knew it.

"Christian son, i agree with Elliot, she is a beautiful young lady" My mother interjects.

"Don't i fucking know it" I groan in a complain.

We follow her around the block to the multi-story parking garage. She enters the elevator, which means her vehicle is one the second floor. Taylor quickly speeds up so that we can meet her up there. When we enter the second story, there are only two cars. A brand new white Audi TT and a Bentley SUV. They are two expensive looking cars, although they are pocket money to me. Taylor parks in a car space, so we don't look creepy just parked in the middle of the parking garage with the car engine still running. I turn around to my mom, dad, Mia and Elliot at a side glance, and talk.

"As soon as she exits that elevator i am going to go talk to her. I want you to stay here and don't make yourself known." I add to Taylor at the end, "Taylor, is Miss Steele being picked up because i don't see any other cars here apart from them two over there?." Taylor's lips twitch nervously.

"Umm, Sir the white Audi TT belongs to Miss Steele. Is seems she purchased the car over the weekend. And the Bentley SUV i recognize as a one Mr Gideon Cross."

"CROSS! FUCKING CROSS! MOTHER FUCKING GIDEON CROSS" I scream. Everyone in the car looks at me and gasps.

"Yes sir. I have had Ryan watching Miss Steele today and he says that Mr Cross and Miss Steele met at lunch. He said Mr Cross introduced himself and they spent all of lunch talking. But to his knowledge, they didn't know each other. May i speak freely sir?"

"Yes"

"Ryan also mentioned that, hum, i quote 'A hungry man who hadn't eaten in 10 years who was starved and wanted to not only feast on a fine piece of ass but devour her and possess her'. It is also to my knowledge that Mr Cross is due to fly back to New York in 50 minutes, so he is not here to pick up Miss Steele." Everyone in the car exhales a breath. Those elevators take absolutely forever to open.

"Taylor, what is taking those elevators so long?" Mom asks which shocks everyone. When i turn to look at her she looks giddy with joy that i am actually going after a woman and not a simple mergers and acquisitions.

"I'll ring Ryan and find out Dr Grey." Taylor gets out his phone and dials Ryan.

"Ryan, what's taking those elevators so long...Are you sure?...Oh god...Why didn't you stop him...BECAUSE CROSS WILL DEVOUR HER FUCKING WHOLE, YOU INCOMPETENT ASS!...YOU'LL BE LUCKY TO HAVE A JOB THE TIME I'VE FINISHED WITH YOU!" Taylor bellows down the phone. He snaps it shut with a loud thud. He turns around to give us his attention.

"Mr Grey, it seems that Mr Cross got in the elevator with Miss Steele and he has pressed the stop button for the elevator to stop and there is no way to see what is going on because the CCTV in the elevator is currently indisposed." Spits at the end.

My blood begins to boil again. What the fuck is Cross doing with Anastasia in that lift? Is he kissing her like i do? Does he have his hands over her like i do? Does he have his cock pounding in and out of her like i do?

_**Did Grey. DID! You let her leave when you could of asked her to stay. But no, you are too stubborn and too scared to do anything about it, aren't you!**_

PING!

Everyone looks to the right and we see the elevator doors open showing a one Anastasia Steele with an amused expression on her face and a one Gideon Cross, laughing with his head thrown back in laughter and something Anastasia obviously said to him. What i would love to be standing that close to her again.

_**What are you waiting for then Grey? Here's your chance.**_

Cross takes a step closer to Ana so they are only a few centimetres apart. He places his hand underneath her chin and raises it so her gaze meets his. I feel physically sick. Please Ana, don't kiss him. I know you love me. You're mine! You are supposed to be mine.

"ANASTASIA STEELE" i hear a shout. I look out the window and that boy Jose from the bar is standing there with a livid expression upon his face. Ana jumps back from Cross but he just grabs her hips and hauls her close to him again. It is obvious that she is uncomfortable not being able to get away and i want to storm over there but there's a part that wants to know if she will reject him. If she doesn't i will know that she no longer wants me.

The boy approaches them and he is shouting at Ana and she is cringing into Gideon's chest and embrace. It is obvious that something is upsetting her. Next thing we see is Cross swinging straight for Jose and punches him square in the jaw and he goes flying back on his ass as he lands on the ground. I can't help but chuckle and neither can everyone else in the car because he is being an ass to Ana, even though we can't hear what is being said. Jose is lying on the floor looking up. He most likely feels winded and shocked. Cross turns to Ana and speaks to her. She replies something that make him burst out laughing. He walks her pulls her into another embrace, places his chin on top of her head and says something else.

Anastasia looks up and nods. She then steps back and Cross gets in his car and then he is gone. She then turns her attention to Jose and she has a face like thunder. Suddenly, she is in hysterics. She is crying with laughter. She walks over to Jose and kneels beside him. She strokes the side of his face a places a hand under his head and under his arm to help him up.

When he is up, he turns to her says something that makes her turn pale. She looks visibly sick. He takes a step towards her as he is talking. And Anastasia has a face that could freeze lava. Her expression is so cold. She is clearly shaken by what he is saying but she keeps retracting her steps as he gets closer to her. He stops, looks her up and down, says something and smirks at her. Ana suddenly looses it and lunges herself at him.

With the back of her right hand she back hands him so his head flips to his left, she then clenches her fist and punches him so is flips back to his right. She then brings up her right foot and lands it straight in his groin. As soon as her left foot hits the ground, she spins around so her back is to him, picks up her left foot and smashes it straight into his face.

I thought Cross gave him a good punch. FUCK ME! WHAT WAS THAT?! That was absolutely amazing. I have never even seen Taylor do that. Ana then straddles him on the ground grabs his shirt with her left hand and pulls him up slightly and pulls back her left fist and rams it into his face repeatedly.

After a few punches she stands up, makes a comment and turns to walk back to her car. As she is walking, Jose stands are goes for her. Just as i go to grab the handle i hear a car door slam shut. When i look, Taylor is running full throttle at Jose and tackles him to the floor and gives him a good kick-in.

Ana stand there shocked as hell. Clearly, today hasn't gone the way she would have hoped. I am just so shocked at what i have seen, have been stuck to my seat, without have the thought process to move. Everyone is shocked. Taylor obviously cares her Anastasia.

Ryan and Sawyer, run over and walk Jose out the parking garage. Taylor turns to Ana and says something. She has tears streaming down her face as he talks and she suddenly smiles, a full blown mega-watt smile. He walks back over our SUV and says

"Sir, i think you best go over there"

I am out of the car in a shot once my mind has caught up with what i just saw. I run to Ana and she just grabs hold of me, she wraps her arms around my waist and nuzzles into my chest. A feeling, which is no longer abhorrent to me. I wrap my arms around her and draw her in to me. I can hear her cry into my chest. I just hold her and breathe in her intoxicating smell. After ten minutes, i don't want to let her go but i need to see if she is alright or not. I slowly pull back and look down at her. She refuses to make eye contact with me.

"Ana baby, look at me"

"No" She whimpers.

"Why not?"

"Because i'm afraid if i look at you, you will be a dream or you'll let go of me." She cries.

"Baby, i promise i'm not a dream. Just look at me please"

She brings her gaze up to mine and in that second i feel complete. Just having her in my arms makes me feel perfect. I bring my hands to cradle her face and lower my lips and mould them to hers. I slowly glide my tongue over hers begging for entrance. She instantly opens her mouth, meeting my tongue with hers. She is just as needy for this connection as i am. Her hands travel into my hair and she tugs slightly, which really is turning me on.

I place one hand on the back of her head, and the other on the small of her back and pull her body flush against mine. After a further five minutes, we break away and i rest my forehead on hers. We take several breaths, before i speak.

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Anastasia Rose Steele, i love you. I have loved you from the moment i met you. I know last Friday you needed to hear that but i was too scared. I didn't want to say the words a confuse everything. But, i am hopelessly irrevocably in love with you. I can see us getting married, having kids, the works. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Just promise you won't ever stop loving me?"

"Christian, i will never stop loving you. Even if things go badly, or we don't work. I will always love you, no matter what. But, the most important thing is how do we deal with the fact that your family, i am presuming here, and all leaning out of the window staring at us?"

When i turn my gaze back to the Audi, sure enough they are all staring smiling happily at me. They are probably waiting for confirmation that we are officially together. I swing Ana down into a low dip and plant a life affirming kiss on her plush luscious lips. I can hear cheers claps and whistles coming from the car.

Finally! I have my Ana back!

Suddenly, i feel Ana's body tense up. When i follow her gaze i see Jose stand there pointing a gun in our direction.

"Ana, i love you. I always have. You are supposed to be with me. Grey, you lost your chance, just back the fuck off and leave her alone. You aren't meant to be together. Ana, i'm sorry, but you're meant to be with me not him. Goodbye Grey"

I see Taylor and Sawyer running at full speed to tackle him, but just as they do, Jose pulls the trigger, making me embrace Ana and she returns the gesture. I cling to Ana and bury my head in the neck. I don't want to acknowledge anything apart from her.

Taylor and Sawyer have Jose in handcuffs within a seconds, and bundled into the back of the smaller SUV that Ryan was driving. Taylor and Sawyer look over to us, and my family get out of the car and stand looking horrified.

"Ar..Are you guys okay?" Elliot stammers.

"I think so." I reply. My family, Taylor and Sawyer exhale a breath and smile.

I look down to Ana for comfort and she looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I am instantly worried and panic is flowing forcefully through my body.

"Ana? It's fine, he is gone. Don't panic." I try to reassure her.

"Chr—Christian?"

"Ana baby, what is it?"

"Remember, i loved you from the moment i met you, always have and always will. I love you so much. But promise to be happy. I love you Christian." And her legs give out and she collapses. Luckily, i have her in my embrace to stop her from falling to the ground. I lay her on the ground with my arms still wrapped around her.

"ANA! ANA! MOM WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG? PLEASE HELP HER"

"OH MY GOD" Mia shrieks for the second time in a day. I follow her pointed finger and see blood pouring from Ana's stomach. My breath is sucked out of me. I begin to cry.

"No, no, no. Ana, you can't leave me. I just got you back. You're my lifeline. I love you. Please don't leave me alone. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the one for me. Please baby. I will do anything to make it up to you for what i have done. Just give me a chance to do so. I love you, i love you so much baby."

My mom tries to check her, while dad calls an ambulance. Taylor tries to move me for the doctors after 5 minutes but i refuse to move. I cradle her in my arms and cry.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME! I WILL NOT EVER LET GO OF HER!" I pull her closer to me.

The doctors all look at each other and then at me.

"Mr Grey sir, i'm sorry." One says to me. I am confused as to what is happening.

My mother rests a hand on my shoulder and speaks, "Time of death 6:14pm".

I look down at the sleeping angel in my arms and pull her closer and cry. I just got my baby back and now she is gone. My baby is gone. I look up at family and Taylor and Sawyer who are all looking at me either crying or with tears in their eyes.

"She..She..She is gone" I choke out.

I look at my mom for confirmation and she is staring at Ana's hand.

"Mom, is she really gone?" I sob

"Sweetheart, i'm so sorry. She has lost too much blood and she doesn't have a pulse. We've done everything we can." She weeps.

I know i have to let her go for the doctors to take her in the ambulance to the hospital but i can't let her go. I lean down and press a kiss on her lips. I rest them there for ages. I don't want to ever stop. I feel a twitch and i swear i can feel her responding to me.

I pull back and look down and her eyes are open. I shoot a glance at the doctors and scream

"FUCKING HURRY UP AND GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL"

I pick up and enter the ambulance with her. They hook her up to cables and drips of different sorts. She reaches out to grab my hand and i am by her side in a minute.

"I love you Christian Grey. I promised you i would never stop loving you, so you better promise me the same thing."

"Anastasia Steele, even if i didn't want to love you, i could and can NEVER stop".


End file.
